


Like a Spark

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Science Boyfriends, ScienceBrosWeek2016, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And every time that spark was there. When Bruce leaned against Tony, both dead tired, but watching movies, or pretending to, because they didn't sleep. They couldn't sleep. And the warmth of Tony's shoulder against his sent a warm fire through Bruce's whole body, made him feel alive in a way he hadn't felt in forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> For day two: Spark, obviously

It was there from the first time Tony shook his hand. A spark, that seemed to travel through Bruce's whole body, while he almost got lost in Tony's eyes and tried to comprehend the fact that Tony Stark was shaking his hand, speaking to him like he was a person.

He thought it was just the fact that Tony had shaken his hand. Nobody did that. People that knew who he was didn't touch him. Ever. People in general didn't touch him.

But Tony did. After the battle, after the shawarma, after Bruce agreed to stay at the tower with him. Tony would put a hand on Bruce's shoulder while talking a mile a minute, and Bruce could see how happy Tony was to talk to someone who could understand almost everything he said.

That hand, on his shoulder, on his arm, Tony's arm absent-mindedly wrapped around him sometimes when they were peering at experiment results in the labs Tony set up for him.

And every time that spark was there. When Bruce leaned against Tony, both dead tired, but watching movies, or pretending to, because they didn't sleep. They couldn't sleep. And the warmth of Tony's shoulder against his sent a warm fire through Bruce's whole body, made him feel alive in a way he hadn't felt in forever.

He thought it might be the same with the others, as they started to trust him, he started to be a bit less afraid of the Other Guy. But when he awoke after a battle and found Clint there to hand him sweats and give him water, because Tony was helping to round up frightened civilians, Clint's hand on his shoulder, helping him up, helping him get dressed, felt good but not the same.

And when he got a hug from Steve - Captain America surprisingly loved to give hugs - it felt good, he felt at that point he could trust Steve - but it wasn't the same. And even the first time Natasha put her hand on his arm - it had taken her a long while - he was beyond happy that she was able to get near him at all after how bad the Other Guy had scared her - it was nice. But there was no spark. And Thor hadn't come back from Asgard yet, though Bruce knew the god could create lightning on his own, so that was probably cheating.

So that left Tony. 

Bruce was a man of science; emotions had generally caused him nothing but trouble. But when he was with Tony, he felt emotions he hadn't even thought of in years. Gratitude, excitement, even happiness, at times. And he always felt that warmth when Tony was around.

And then, finally, Bruce understood. He was in love with Tony.

And, after months of working with the Avengers, but really living for all the moments spent with Tony, those touches from Tony, a miracle happened. Tony revealed he felt the same.

Bruce knew he loved Tony but had never really thought about the physical part. Hadn't thought that it could actually happen. It was too dangerous, too impossible.  
Aside from the fact that he didn't deserve something so wonderful.

Somehow, in spite of all of Bruce's fears, Tony had convinced him. Taken all possible precautions - reinforced Bruce's floor, insisted on wearing the wristbands for the suit, had JARVIS monitoring everything from Bruce's heart to his sweat levels. Used all kinds of reasons to convince him, but Tony didn't know that all he had to do was touch him and Bruce would do whatever he wanted.

Bruce needed Tony. And Bruce couldn't hold back anymore.

And now that spark was filling him with fire, as he lay under Tony and the engineer's lips devoured his, Tony's hands running all over Bruce's body. Sending those sparks through him, igniting him. But it wasn't an angry fire, it was warm and enticing and overwhelming in a way he'd never felt. Rough fingertips brushing the skin of his stomach, lips sucking at his nipples. Tony's body over him, on him, melding with him.

His own hands grabbed at Tony's hips and he leaned up a bit to capture Tony's mouth again. Tony's skin was against his, the contrast of the coldness of the reactor and the warmth of hot skin against Bruce's chest driving him crazy.

Bruce's bit at Tony's lips and his fingers dug into Tony's hips. The fire was taking him over, but he wasn't afraid. 

Tony pulled back a bit, but kept touching Bruce, his hands on Bruce's shoulders, his arms. They both still had their boxers on, but that did little to hide how hard they both were already.

"Hey," Tony smiled down at him, stroking his face now. "You can slow down, cowboy, if you want. We have all night, you know. And I can cancel my meetings tomorrow, please please tell me to cancel my meetings tomorrow." Tony's smile was as bright as the fire burning through him. Through them.

"It's - it's so - " Bruce couldn't even finish a sentence, but the look in Tony's eyes showed that he understood. It was so much more than Bruce could ever have imagined.

"I know." Tony kissed him again. "I know." and even Tony's breath across his face caused the same sparks. "We can go as fast or slow as you want."  
Bruce was nodding, and his hands were reaching for the waist of Tony's boxer briefs. "Fast. Fast, god, Tony, I need-"

And Tony was laughing with joy and helping Bruce pull the briefs down Tony's legs. They were uncoordinated, their knees and elbows bumping into each other as 

Tony pulled the briefs all the way off and threw them behind him, then reached to help Bruce take his own off. But still, ever single spot where Tony's skin touched his it spread that spark. That fire.

Then Tony's body was touching him everywhere. Tony fumbled a bit next to the bed, then his hand was between them, wrapping around both their cocks.

And Bruce thought he would be consumed by the fire, die from it, but die the happiest death ever.

He had no idea how long they dwelt in that fire, Tony's hand moving between them, Bruce touching Tony everywhere he possibly could, then finally…finally…

"Oh God, oh god, Tony!" And it was happening, he was spurting into his lover's hand, his body consumed by a warm fire that was fuelled by desire and love, and had nothing to do with anger.

And he wasn't afraid at all.


End file.
